Lil
Lillian Marie Jill DeVille is a major character in Rugrats and All Grown Up!. She is a friend of Tommy Pickles, as well as the twin sister of Phil, and the daughter of Betty and Howard. She first appears in "Board of the Arts". Personality Lil DeVille's friends insisted on her to assert her independence and moved out of the bedroom she shared with her twin brother Phil. Of course, their reasons were based on popularity. They liked Lil, but thought that her brother was gross. But as a twin, Lill stuck up for Phil and left the crowd in favor of being faithful to her brother. Apart from the fact that they are now dressed differently, Lil has evolved into several strange things that are quite different from his older brother. For one thing, she feels a little superstitious to wear lucky hats and shoes, which will help her do well with school tests. Bipgraphy Forever Sophomores When she first appeared in "Board of the Arts", Lil, along with the rest of the Rugrats, played some board games online with Caillou and his team. Throughout most of the "Karaoke Conflict Arc", she is mostly seen rehearsing with Stewie, after him and Brian ended their friendship. She sang the song "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" with Phil during Karaoke Night, in order to save the Java Lava. By the end of the Arc, Lil begins to help Caillou's Team in their mission to rescue Perry. Appearance Lil has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, to which she often adds a hair accessory. She also looks very identical to her twin brother Phil. She wears several outfits throughout the 3 different programs she appeared in. Rugrats In Rugrats, Lil had a small amount of brown hair with a pink bow on the top, which was usually combed down. She wore a pink short-sleeved, pinstriped shirt underneath a turquoise overall dress (with a white handkerchief on the left, and a yellow duck on the right), a white diaper, white ankle-length socks, and pink shoes. Rugrats Go Wild! In Rugrats Go Wild! she wears a green silor shirt in a similar design as her overall dress, a white undershirt with a pink stripe, and a white sailor hat(which she loses during the storm). The rest of her attire stays the same. All Growed Up In All Growed Up, Lil had longer hair, but still wore her trademark pink bow in it. She wore a pink short-sleeved jacket with a darker border, a green undershirt with a yellow duck on it, a blue bracelet on her left wrist, a blue skirt with laces, and pink high-top shoes. All Grown Up! In All Grown Up, Lil's outfits change often, but she is mostly seen in 3 different outfits. * From "Coup DeVille" to "Bad Kimi", Lil wears an outfit similar to her All Growed Up attire, but in different colors: Her bow and bracelet were yellow, her short-sleeved jacket was red, her undershirt was white, her skirt was pink, and her shoes were red with black soles. * For the rest of Season 1, the bow in her hair was replaced by a pink flower, and she wore a pink long-sleeved blouse with a wide, frilly collar, flared cuffs, and a thin string tied around it, a blue choker collar, a yellow bracelet on her left wrist, light blue jeans with X-shaped stitching on each leg, and brown shoes. * In Seasons 2-5, Lil has straighter, yet slightly longer hair with separated bangs and a pink hair extension, which is oftens seen in a different color. She usually wears a long-sleeved shirt of varying colors, (usually blue, purple, or pink), jeans or a skirt, and high-top sneakers. However, the first outfit she was seen wearing in the Second Season(not including Interview With a Campfire) consists of a blue-gray long-sleeved shirt with a turquoise necklace, a gold bracelet on her left wrist, and a purple one with a teal bead on her right, dark blue jeans with periwinkle pockets on her knees, and purple shoes with dark red and ray striped soles and gold straps. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Lil begins wearing the same clothes as Phil again, which are similar to what she wore in Rugrats. She keeps her hairstyle and bracelets from Seasons 2-5 of All Grown Up! and wears a turquoise long-sleeved varsity jacket with a pink collar and sleeves, yellow trim, a yellow duck on the left side of her chest, and a white "L"(which stands for Lil), on the right, a pink short-sleeved undershirt, white cargo capris, white socks, and pink Adidas sneakers. Gallery Lil_DeVille.png lillian-lil-deville-rugrats-go-wild-51.1.jpg LilDeVilleAllGrownUp.png Lil AGU1.PNG Lil.gif Lil AGU2.PNG Lil FS.png